mirilarinfandomcom-20200214-history
Banish
Banish is a unit of All, though he is markedly unique among his race. He is the only ascendant of All: a unit so individual and distinct that he is the only one that can truly function as a completely distinct entity. His appearance and mindset mimics that of a Materian human, as far as All could understand and replicate at the time, making him something of an eerie automaton: an inhuman being that looks close enough to human to be unsettling. He is superficially almost indistinguishable from the Director of the Few, though his actual anatomical make-up is completely different and much more human than the Director's. Banish has a boundlessly inquisitive personality, ever enthusiastic about adding to his knowledge of planes beyond Allspace. He is trusting and well-meaning, though as a unit of All there is a rigidness to his mindset as well as a tendency to be excruciatingly literal and honest. Though he is a capable, intelligent and personable man, Banish has a terribly meek and fearful attitude born from isolation and dismissal: both All and Percival openly resent Banish's existence and his appearance and mannerisms divide him from human civilization. All continually restricts Banish's ability to commune with its hive mind while he is in Allspace, unwilling to acknowledge him and the foreign mindset he possesses, and while on Materia he is isolated from All completely. Though he was created to be able to function fully without any direction from the hive mind, All could not possibly conceive of an individual existing comfortably in this state. Therefore, Banish is continually plagued by feelings of loneliness and disconnect: a piece of a whole eternally condemned to sit apart. All communicates almost entirely through its hive mind, with units sharing emotions and thoughts directly. Since he spends the majority of his time among humans, Banish tends to become terribly frustrated with the comparative ambiguity and imprecision of mortal language. Though Banish emits the same horrific aura as other All units, Banish has the capability to suppress it so that he can interact freely with those of other planes. Banish uses male pronouns for the sake of simplicity; despite superficially appearing like a human male, he is All and is in actuality genderless. Personal History After All was entirely banished from Materia thanks to the efforts of Percival Webber, All recognized that it had learned a great deal of useful yet painful and disturbing information regarding Materia. All did not want this insight held in its greater hive mind, poisoning all of its units, so a new, very particular unit was made with the intent of segregating this knowledge. Banish was made to mimic the human Percival as far as All could manage, just as the unchecked magics that Percival wrought remade him as close to an All as Materia could manage: the end result was a summoner-eidolon pair that superficially looked extremely similar to each other. Percival was at first completely unwilling to acknowledge Banish and would have ignored him eternally if not for the protestations of his wife Mila. Desperate to escape the painful loneliness and uselessness he experienced in Allspace, Banish begged to be allowed to remain on Materia, regardless of what he might have to do. Percival begrudgingly agreed to let him stay. Banish spent several decades living in complete secrecy, hiding around Percival and trying his best to learn everything he could about Materia. Forbidden from interacting with people due to the lingering fear against the Few, his only real companions during this time were Mila and the Few themselves. Though they didn't share Percival's animosity towards him, it was still a very real pressure. Eventually, the Few reasoned that Banish could act as the Director at social gatherings, as his personality and physical ticks made him a more relatable spokesman for them than the stiffer, hive mind-driven Percival. He was trained rigorously in social graces and public speaking before he began to take over for Percival as something of a body double, eventually taking over the role of public relations entirely. The world was never made aware of the presence of two 'Directors', and Banish played his part like a dutiful actor. When Percival was murdered at the hands of the Red Dragon, Banish also necessarily died. His absence resulted in the knowledge he sheltered All from becoming unleashed, prompting All to immediately remake him. Though he retained all of the memory and personality from his prior incarnation, stored as it was in the All mind, he was made first; he became the summoner as a new eidolon counterpart was born for him on Materia, who immediately became the new Director of the Few. This altered his abilities somewhat, granting him magical prowess in place of some of his physical strength. All did not know how it was even possible that they could create exactly the same unit and get a different outcome, but it decided to not think about that in favour of just loathing Banish a little more. Virgil Virgil Erzebet met Banish by chance and managed to deduce that it wasn't Percival he was speaking to. He aggressively pursued a friendship with the timid All who quickly began to reciprocate, desperately glad to have made an actual friend. Over the following decades, the pair became increasingly close as they fell in love. The two trust each other utterly and deeply enjoy each other's company, loving the mutual idiosyncrasies that others tend to shun them for.Category:Character